


See the Stars Come Joining

by TheSevenUmbrellas (RosyPages)



Series: Season 2 fix-it fics [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Five has a panic attack, Good big brother luther, Hurt/Comfort, Luther comforts him, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season 2, Season 2 spoilers, takes place during season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPages/pseuds/TheSevenUmbrellas
Summary: Five's watched his family die over and over again. It gets too much for him.Aka. Luther comforts Five when he has a panic attack.Takes place after they lose the suitcase in the alley.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves
Series: Season 2 fix-it fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861315
Comments: 41
Kudos: 454





	See the Stars Come Joining

“Hey Five, doomsday is still coming!” Luther’s voice echoed through the stairwell. Five tried to ignore it. He could just barely focus on putting one foot in front of the other. “We gotta think of a new plan.”

Panic was welling up inside his chest. It clawed at his throat, scorching his lungs. He was burning from the inside out. The walls warped like smoke. Somewhere far away, Luther’s voice called to him. The words were just static. Just noise. Just bullets. Just screaming. Just-

His foot missed a step. He stumbled. His back hit the wall, hands scraping against the floor. He felt nothing. He felt everything.

He was burning. He was on fire. He couldn’t breathe. He-

“Five? Can… hear…?”

Luther’s voice. That was Luther’s voice.

_Luther jumping in front of a missile._

Five’s heart leapt to his throat as he waited for his brother to be incinerated.

“Five?”

_Klaus, flinching away from the blaze. Nodding at Luther. Calm, collected. His brother, the soldier._

He’d been powerful. More than that. A force to be reckoned with. He fought in a way Reginald could never beat into him as a child. Five had done that to him.

_Vanya enveloped in fire and pure power._

“Five… you… breath!”

_“I heard a rumor I blew your minds.”_

His chest burned. It was so hot. Rubble littered the streets. Canon blasts sent white hot metal streaking through the sky. Buildings burned. People burned. The world burned.

_“You son of a bitch, where’ve you been?”_

“Five! Breath!”

The nuke. Dust. There was no air. Heat. Pain. His lungs _hurt_.

“Five?!

A heavy force hit the small of his back. He coughed, then drew breath, dragging oxygen down his throat in frantic gasps.

Luther loomed in his field of vision There was concern on his face. No annoyance, no exasperation… just genuine concern. It’d been a very, _very_ long time since someone had looked at him that way.

He forced the words out between deep gasps for air. “I… ‘m sorry…” He had to say it. He had to say it now.

“What? Five this isn’t your fault. You’re having a panic attack.” The words were too gentle. Too understanding. They made him flinch.

“No. No Luther, you don’t understand.” He worked hard to force his voice steady. The wall was hard against his back. The floor, cool against his palms. Luther were there. He was alive. For now, he was alive. “You all _died_. I just left and you _died_. I didn’t even try to…” His breath hitched. Branches of panic seared through his chest.

Luther shook his head. “Five, we’re not dead.”

“Twice. You died twice. I let you die _twice_. I just keep making things worse. No matter what I do, you assholes always _die_.” His voice broke. Something wet fell down his cheek. Was he crying? How long had he been crying for?

Luther raised his arm. He moved slowly and Five realized it was for _his_ sake. As if he were a child or a wounded animal. He was too tired to feel offended, too drained to argue. The world outside of his brother still felt hazy. Like it could evaporate at any moment, leaving them surrounded by soldiers and explosions and death.

He was confused, as first, when Luther offered him his wrist.

“Check my pulse.”

 _Oh._ He did so, clasping for his him in the same frantic motion he’d gasped for oxygen. Luther’s pulse was steady and strong beneath his skin.

“I’m here,” he said, calmer and more confident than he’d ever heard him. “We’re a team. You didn’t leave us.”

“I did!’

“No. You didn’t. We’re here. And we’re going to think of a plan.”

Five shook his head so hard the world blurred again. “I don’t know what to do. There’s no more plans, we missed our chance. We fucked up. _I_ fucked up!”

Two massive hands curled around his shoulders. Luther’s palms were warm, and his touch was light enough not to ignite another wave of panic. If Five wanted to, he could escape. He knew Luther would let him. 

“Klaus will go fetch the others, and then we’ll all work this out together. Team Zero, right? You’re not on your own anymore.”

Five took a breath. Reality felt just a touch steadier. He was exhausted. “Right.”

“Team zero?”

“Don’t make me say it.”

Despite the venom in Five’s voice, Luther smiled and pulled away. “Glad to have you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an anon on my blog @Thesevenumbrellas
> 
> Hope you liked it! I don't usually write Five but I felt like this was necessary!!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU LIKED IT :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Loneliest Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036794) by [noodlerdoodler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlerdoodler/pseuds/noodlerdoodler)




End file.
